Bernard F. Fuemmeler, Ph.D., M.P.H. is Assistant Professor at Duke University Medical Center. He seeks support for career development to become a fully independent investigator in behavioral cancer prevention and the population sciences. Trained in clinical pediatric psychology and general public health/epidemiology, he has the immediate goals of acquiring additional training in 1) childhood obesity epidemiology and prevention, 2) longitudinal data analysis, 3) qualitative methods for quantitative survey development, and 4) behavioral cancer preventive intervention development. His long-term goal is to advance intergenerational theories and models of health promotion, specifically related to weight gain prevention, and to study the impact that interventions based on these concepts have on long-term behavioral change. These short and long-term goals will be accomplished through didactics, directed readings, and mentorship from a committee with expertise in these areas. Three phases of inter-related research relevant to addressing current gaps in the literature on family-based weight gain prevention are proposed. Phase 1 will investigate the relation that general parental and family factors have on change in Body Mass Index (BMI) as adolescents transition into young adulthood using data from the National Longitudinal Survey of Adolescent Health (Add Health). Phase 2 involves qualitative methods to develop a quantitative survey to examine the relation that parent-child communication and parenting practices have on healthy dietary practices and physical activity. Phase 3 aims to develop and test acceptability of a prototype intervention using tailored communication approaches for improving family and home weight management behaviors for parents and their preadolescent children. The results from these studies will inform the development of intergenerational models and intervention strategies that not only apply to weight gain prevention, but could also be useful in other areas of cancer prevention and control (e.g., intergenerational effects on skin-cancer prevention, tobacco prevention, or treatment compliance among childhood cancer survivors). The planned scientific training and expert mentorship will position the candidate to fill this niche in behavioral cancer prevention and control and to become and independent investigator. This research proposal is aligned with NCI's strategic goals in energy balance (e.g., Transdisciplinary Research on Energetic and Cancer) and the NIH's Obesity Task Force.